User blog:Al Falah/The Fiction On This Wikia Takes Place After The Events of Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare And GTA V
This Fiction Is About A World And Culture Without America If You Don't Like That Find Another Wikia My Politcial Views Are Mostly Radical Left Wing Based But I Always Vote For The Conservitive Republican What's Happening In America Is Nothing New The Roman Empire Faced The Same Thing We Are When The Vikings Invaded Rome "Hell yeah, man! Barbarians are at the gate, and are ready to bust some Roman heads!" Quote Wrench A Country With Only A Minority Benefit Cannot Stand As A Nation The Majority Must Benefit From All Technological Achievements And Discovery or You Get Something Like The Roman Empire Nazi Germany or Today's America Where There Are Large Amounts of People Homeless or In Prison The Solution To This Problem Is Freedom The Only Way To Fix A Society Like That Is With Freedom Nothing Else Will Work What Would Happen If America's Army Had To Fight America's Army On American Soil Would It Be Like The Call of Duty Games or Would It Be More Like Eve Online Advanced Is Our Military Many People Are Gonna Be Effected By Our Rouge State America Is The Largest And Most Technologically Advanced Nation On Planet Earth But How Advanced ? Are The Vampires of The Twilight Saga Real If So I'm On Their Side Ghost Recon: Wildlands Takes Place In Bolivia South America In This Case I'm Going To Be Searching For The Amazon Coven And Thus I'm Not Gonna Be Part of The Game's Main Plot Thus I'll Be Playing From A Third Person Perspective My Game Did Not Release Until 2016 Which Means I Had Very Little Time To Create A G+ Youtube And This Wikia To Explain The Technology of My Game The "Politics" of My Game Is 100% Middle Eastern However I'm Not A Muslim In Fact I'm A Follow of An Ultraterrestrial Religion Centered On The Worship of A Specific Woman The Comet Always Proceeds Them I Believe That There Is A Group of Terrorists Composed of Radical Muslims From Another Galaxy Who Are Hellbent On Destroying All Life In Our Galaxy I Believe What They Found At Roswell In New Mexico Belonged To This Intergalactic Terrorist Group And I Believe Our United States Government Is Supporting These Intergalactic Terrorists This Is Either A Big Problem or A Big Hoax Yes My Information Is Worthy of Being Fact Checked Because of The Outlandish Claims Made By These People "Two weeks ago I was shot in the shoulder" WTF? Who Talks Like That In Everyday Life "Killed two Alien Greys with his Walter PPK pistol" WTF This Is The Asshole Who Shot That Bahro The Human Covenant War Has Been Reignited Over A Big Lie Surrounding A Certain Cavarn Three Miles Beneath New Mexico If This Was Real I'd Not Fighting On The Side of My Homeland Because I'm Not Loyal To America I'm Loyal To The Covenant That's Every False Claim Must Be Fact Checked Because What If It's Not False The Video Game That "radicalized" Me Does Not Work On Today's Computers Myst Is A Video Game That Requires A High Level of Education To Play Unlike GTA Clones And Shooters Myst Requires Real Life [In Some Cases PHD Level ] Knowledge To Be Able To Complete I Never Finished Any Myst Game Do To The Difficulty of The Puzzles And Thus My Game Is No Man's Sky As The Technology In No Man's Sky Is An Off-Spring of The Memory Chamber And Thus No Knowledge of The Memory Chamber Beyond It Being A Source of A Superconductive Bio Diesel Fuel Does Not Exist On This Wikia The Technology Featured On This Wikia Is The Technology Developed By The Present Day Serenians Who Occupy Many Planets In Many Ages With Their Capitol Being Helion Prime With The Serenian Largest Settlement Being Moonlight Falls Category:Blog posts